Outdoor navigation has been widely deployed, given the development of various global-navigation-satellite-systems (GNSS). However, such navigation systems do not work well for indoor applications, as indoor environments do not facilitate the effective reception of signals from GNSS satellites.
Indoor navigation systems have been recently developed that are based on wireless networks, such as, for example, Wi-Fi. However, these indoor navigation systems may be susceptible to security issues. Moreover, as such systems become more popular and/or widespread, the potential for abuse and malicious attacks will increase